Hello World
by illmakeitjustwatch
Summary: Song-fic set to Lady Antebellum's "Hello World" Warning: Deals with/mentions character death! One-shot. Future-fic.


**A/N: Ok, this has been stuck in my head for weeks and refuses to go away so I finally gave in. Song is "Hello World" by Lady Antebellum.**

_**Traffic crawls, cell phone calls  
><strong>__**Talk video screams at me  
>Through my tinted window I see<br>A little girl, rust red minivan  
>She's got chocolate on her face<br>Got little hands, and she waves at me  
>Yeah, she smiles at me<strong>_

Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray makes her way into a cemetery located not far from New York City. In the same suburb she and her wife called home for many years. Now, it was home to just her, her wife, Quinn, having passed a year and a half ago at the hands of a drunk driver who had fallen asleep at the wheel.

_**Well, hello world  
>How you been<br>Good to see you, my old friend  
>Sometimes I feel, cold as steel<br>Broken like I'm never gonna heal  
>And I see a light, little hope, in a little girl<br>Well hello world**_

She's not completely alone though. She has their son, Jack, and Brittany and Santana live next door with their two kids, Sofia and Milo.

_**Every day I drive by  
>A little white church<br>It's got these, little white crosses  
>Like angels in the yard<strong>_

The headstone simply reads:  
>"Quinn Charlotte Fabray-BerryApril 18, 1994 - March 15, 2022"<p>

_**Maybe I should, stop on in  
>Say a prayer<br>Maybe talk to God  
>Like He is there<br>Oh I know He's there  
>Yeah, I know He's there <strong>_

She's still not sure what to feel. She misses Quinn every day, and not a day passes that she doesn't think about her. She's angry at God for taking her beautiful wife away. For cutting their time together short. Making it so their children will never really know their mom they way she does, so alive and full of energy, hope, and happiness.

_**Well, hello world  
>How you been<br>Good to see you, my old friend  
>Sometimes I feel as cold as steel<br>And broken like I'm never gunna heal**_

"I don't know if I can do this with out you, Quinn. I need you here so badly, baby. I don't know if I'm doing anything right anymore. I don't even know what to do with myself now. I feel so lost and alone."

_**And I see a light  
>A little grace, a little faith unfurls<br>Well, hello world**_

She knows that she needs to be strong for herself and for their kids, but it's just so hard. She never expected to be doing this alone. It was never part of her life plan. Quinn was supposed to be there for everything, every step of the way. But now, all of that has changed. The plan still needs re-written after all this time. But in truth, she's too scared to do so. Almost as if she's too afraid to move on and be happy again.

_**Sometimes I forget what living's for  
>And I hear my life through my front door<br>And I breathe it in  
>Oh I'm home again<strong>_

She can still see Quinn's long blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her hazel eyes sparkling when the sun hits them just right. The perfect smile that graces her face when they look into each others eyes, or when she looks at their son. Her face is filled with love and devotion to the both of them. Promising never to leave and to never stray.

_**I see my wife**_

She knows that one day, she will see Quinn again. That they will be re-united when the time is right. But for now, all she has are photographs, videos, and memories.

_**Little boy**_

She smiles as she thinks of their three year old son, Jack, who was currently at the Lopez-Pierce house. Jack was biologically Rachel's, but somehow looked like a perfect mix of the two girls. He had Rachel's hair and face shape, but Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes, nose, and mouth. It was as if both girls were biologically his parents, not Rachel and a donor. Even at three, he had Rachel's diva personality and Quinn's stubbornness.

_**Little girl**_

Rachel's hand falls to her swollen belly. A tear slips down her cheek as she feels the soft thud of their baby girl's kicks. "It's a girl, Quinn. I know how much you wanted to find out with Jack and I said no, so I found out this time, for you. I'm sure you already knew it was a girl, but I still wanted to tell you. She's yours you know. I used your egg. I wanted the baby to be yours so I would have a piece of you to look at everyday. I hope she looks like you and has your personality. I'm going to name her Charlotte, after you. And, I know how badly you wanted a daughter with the name Charlie, so I'm calling her Charlie as her nickname. I hope you're not mad that I did this. I just.. I need a part of you around. I hope you don't think that I'm being selfish for doing this."

_**Hello world**_

She let's out a deep breath as arms fall limply to her sides, attempting to pull herself back together. Knowing that she must keep going, not only for herself, but for their children as well. She has to stay strong, for all of them.

_**Hello world**_

But, for now, she knows she needs to head home. She's already running late considering she hadn't actually planned to stop at Quinn's grave today. But, for some reason, she felt something pulling her there. Like it was where she needed to be at this moment.

_**All the empty disappears  
>I remember why I'm here<br>Just surrender and believe  
>I fall down on my knees<strong>_

She could have sworn she felt Quinn's hands on her shoulders as a gentle breeze started to blow. Or that the smell of Quinn's perfume was drifting towards her. She bows her head one more time before speaking "I swear I feel you, Quinn. It's like I feel you wherever I am. I think you're still around me, but I'm not sure. I wish I knew if you are or if I'm just wishing too hard. I love you, Quinn. I will always love you. You're my one and only." 

_**Well, hello world**_

As Rachel walks away, she freezes when swears she just heard Quinn's voice telling her that she loves her. Whispering "I love you too, Quinn" before walking away. Maybe, just maybe if she would have turned around, she would have seen a tall blonde standing next to the headstone with her white dress dancing around her knees as the gentle breeze blows, watching her walk away.

_**Hello world**_

"I'll always be watching over you, Rach. Jack and Charlie too. They are going to be great kids, just wait. Charlie is going to look like us as well. She'll have my hair and mouth, but she'll have your amazing brown eyes and nose. She'll be able to sing almost as well as you can. She's going to follow in your footsteps and be on Broadway. Jack will be one of the top pediatric surgeons in the country."

"I know you aren't sure what you want to do anymore, but you have to go back to Broadway. It's where you belong. It's where you've always belonged. I know you're questioning it because of the kids, but everything will work out perfectly. Trust me, baby. I can hear you when you talk to me late at night. I'm always with you. You're never alone."

"You're doing a great job with Jack, so stop doubting yourself. I just wish you'd lean on Brittany and Santana more. They are always going to be there when you need it. Let them help you. Let them give you strength when you feel like giving up. I know you don't want someone else in your life, but, if you ever change your mind, I'm okay with that. You don't deserve to be alone. You deserve to be happy again. I love you, Rach. I have always loved you and will never stop. I'm waiting for the day when we re-unite, but take your time, love, there's no hurry. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

With one final breeze, Quinn disappears. She'll be waiting for Rachel as she spends time with their son. He knows when she's around. He talks and acts as if she's sitting right next to him. In truth, she is.

_**Hello world**_


End file.
